The disclosure relates to a sliding-pivoting mechanism of a shelf of a piece of furniture or a domestic appliance for pulling out or raising the shelf from a body of the piece of furniture or from a useful space of a domestic appliance. The disclosure further relates to a piece of furniture as well as a domestic appliance with a sliding-pivoting mechanism.
Such sliding-pivoting mechanisms may be installed for facilitating the use of pieces of furniture or domestic appliances, especially dishwashers or cooking appliances. A shelf installed in such a piece of furniture or domestic appliance can be moved by means of a sliding-pivoting mechanism from a bottom position by pulling out and subsequent upward pivoting to an upward position in which a user can conveniently place items on the shelf or remove items placed on said shelf.
A generic sliding-pivoting mechanism is known for example from WO 2014/03 3092 A1.
The sliding-pivoting mechanism described there has proven its worth in practice.
It is problematic that when the shelf is subject to heavy loads, in particular, the locking of the sliding-pivoting mechanism in the upper position in which the shelf is positioned in the lifted position for convenient loading and unloading does not always occur in a reliable manner.
The present disclosure is directed to a sliding-pivoting mechanism in which the locking of the sliding-pivoting mechanism is improved.
The sliding-pivoting mechanism in accordance with the disclosure comprises a rotatably fixed first pivot arm which is fastened to at least one of the side walls of the furniture body or of the useful space by means of a first end parallel to the plane of the side walls and a second pivot arm which is rotatably fixed in the same manner. The two pivot arms are arranged in parallel at a distance from each other.
A guide rail is pivotably fastened to the respective second ends of the pivot arms parallel to the plane of the side walls in such a way that the guide rail can be pivoted from a bottom position within the furniture body or the useful space to a lifted, upper position at least partly outside the furniture body or the useful space. A shelf is fastened to a running rail which can be moved linearly in the guide rail.
A locking mechanism which is arranged on the guide rail and one of the pivot arms and can be actuated by an activator fixed to the running rail is further provided on the sliding-pivoting mechanism, which locking mechanism is used for preventing a pivoting movement of the sliding-pivoting mechanism in a lifted and a lowered end position.
The locking mechanism comprises a web, which is resiliently pivotably held on a first pivot arm, with a pin protruding in the direction of the guide rail, which pin can be guided along a guide element fixed to the guide rail from the locking position securing the lowered end position at least to the locking position securing the lifted end position.
The activator fixed to the running rail further comprises a curved guide, by which the pin, during the lifting and lowering of the shelf, can be guided from the locking position securing the lowered end position to the locking position securing the lifted end position and vice versa.
Such a curved guide provided in the activator facilitates the locking of the locking mechanism after the pivoting of the sliding-pivoting mechanism.
According to an embodiment, the curved guide is formed in such a way that the locking mechanism is automatically locked by a pivoting movement to the lifted end position and can be unlocked by an insertion movement against the pull-out direction.
This provides that unlocking can only occur by intentional insertion of the shelf and thus the running rail.
According to a further embodiment, the curved guide is formed on inner edges that delimit a cavity of the activator, comprising an inlet opening through which the pin can be guided into the cavity. The curved guide is thus housed in the interior of the activator and thus protected from outside damage.
According to an embodiment, the guide element comprises respective locking grooves in which the pin is disposed in the respective locking positions, wherein the locking grooves delimit a guide track of the guide element, along which the pin can be guided from one of the locking positions to the second one of the locking positions.
For the purpose of unlocking the sliding-pivoting mechanism from the first locking position, a first limit stop extending in the direction of the running rail is arranged on the activator in the region of the inlet opening, with which the pin can be moved from a position blocking a pivoting movement of the pivot arms and from the first locking groove during extension of the running rail in a pull-out direction, wherein the pin can be guided along the limit stop into the cavity during a subsequent pivoting movement of the pivot arms.
The limit stop allows simple unlocking of the sliding-pivoting mechanism from the lowered locking position, so that the shelf can only be pivoted upwardly in the nearly completely extended state.
The curved guide is formed according to a further embodiment in such a way that the pin, during the pivoting movement of the pivot arms, does not rest on any of the inner edges that delimit the cavity of the activator. The guidance of the pin occurs in this case along the guide track of the guide element.
In a further embodiment, the cavity comprises a slope on the edge at the pull-out side, which slope ascends from the inlet region to a vertically extending edge and with which the pin can be moved out of a position blocking a pivoting movement of the pivot arms in the second locking groove by pushing in the running rail against the pull-out direction.
As a result, the pin can be pressed upwardly along the ascending slope by intentional piecewise insertion of the shelf and thus the running rail, and can thus be moved out of the second locking groove, by means of which the pivoting movement of the sliding-pivoting mechanism is released again and the shelf can be pivoted downwardly.
According to an alternative embodiment, the curved guide is formed in such a way that the locking mechanism can be unlocked from the upper locking position by a pull-out movement of the running rail in the pull-out direction. The curved guide may be formed as a cardioid.
According to a further embodiment, an end stop for limiting the path of the running rail is formed at an end of the guide rail which is at the front in the pull-out direction in order to prevent that the running rail from being pushed too far out of the guide rail.